Naruto of the Disaster
by Frost Icewolf
Summary: Naruto was unique, having the Kyuubi sealed within him only minutes after birth altered him. Naturally stronger and faster than a normal human, he has an advantage over other ninja hopefuls. But the Kyuubi isn't known as a walking natural disaster for nothing, and this trait has now been passed to its newest container.
1. 1: A Storm is Brewing

**Hey Frost here, this is an idea that struck me earlier. Since Kyuubi is supposed to destroy mountains and cause tsunamis, why not take it a step further and say that it is capable of creating natural disasters of all kinds? And if it is, why wouldn't Naruto have this ability? Gaara gets an automatic sand shield, so why not? Due to this, I'll be creating a bunch of disaster style techniques, and if you have any ideas leave a comment below detailing your idea. I may or may not use it at some point.**

 **As always, I don't own anything...except this idea, I don't think I've actually seen this one before...**

Chapter 1: A Storm is Brewing

The day had started fairly normally all things considered. It was October 10th, which eight-year-old Naruto Uzumaki knew from experience was not a good day for him. However he knew that the villagers wouldn't dare do anything to him during the day, or nothing serious at least. No they would wait to hunt him down until after the sun went down. In the meantime he would be mostly safe to eat at Ichiraku's.

Naruto had filled himself with ramen, and then went to see if any ninja were training at the training grounds. Technically speaking, he wasn't supposed to go to the training grounds as he wasn't a ninja, but so long as he didn't disturb the training most ninja didn't seem to mind much. He watched as the ninja trained until night.

By this time the Kyuubi festival, celebrating the Fourth's defeat of the Kyuubi, was in full swing. Fun, games, food, challenges, and shows for all ages. Unfortunately for Naruto, while most of the ninja didn't mind him, most of the civilian villagers hated him. He didn't dare go anywhere near the festival, for fear of being attacked. Every so often he would be chased down for perceived slight, but on this night is was always worse.

Eventually his fears were realized, as a group of villagers began to chase him. Despite his young age, he was fast, and he could easily stay ahead of his pursuers. "Get the Demon!" "Kill the Fox Brat!" Naruto flinched as a rock whizzed past him.

"I didn't do anything to you!" He yelled back. Unfortunately this cost him, as the crowd also contained a slightly drunk Chunin. In an instant a kunai shot through the air, and buried itself in his left leg. Naruto yelped in pain, stumbled, and tried to continue. It was no use, slowed down by the kunai he was easily caught by the mob chasing him.

The first blow caught him directly in the back of the head, throwing him to the ground with a cry. From there, he curled up and tried to protect his head and face, quickly losing track of what happened. Punches, kicks, a bottle was smashed on his head, but eventually it stopped. Now the civilians stood in a rough circle around him, with just the single Chunin standing next to him. The Chunin grinned darkly and raised a kunai, "You murdered my parents demon! Now I'll finish what the Third is too weak to do. Tonight you die Kyuubi!" He stabbed downwards, his kunai aimed directly at Naruto's face.

The instant the kunai touched Naruto however, an explosion blasted out from him. The ground around the boy changed to lava, clouds gathered above and hail and lightning began pouring down on the mob. Surrounding Naruto was a cloud of poisonous mist, and a tornado began to form. Many of the mob, Chunin included, were killed instantly as the disasters struck. Those who weren't killed outright were injured, often severely, or too stunned to flee.

Within minutes the Third Hokage and a group of ANBU arrived, having noticed the abnormal weather. Hiruzen quickly noticed an injured Naruto and what remained of a mob. "Cat, take Boar, Beetle, and Horse and quarantine this area. Hawk, Eagle, Mantis, take what's left of these, people, to Ibiki. Dog, Weasel, on me." He ordered, advancing towards Naruto.

Already the disasters were clearing up, as Naruto had finally fallen unconscious. Hiruzen scooped the boy up and he disappeared in a puff of smoke, Dog and Weasel following him. Reappearing just minutes later at the Hospital, Hiruzen rushed the boy to the room reserved for him, already calling for the boy's doctor.

When the doctor arrived he saw Naruto and sighed, "Another mob?"

"It looks like it. Only this time Naruto seems to have somehow defeated them." Hiruzen agreed.

The doctor nodded, "His chakra network is going haywire…it should be fine, especially with _it_ helping to heal him. He definitely used a large amount of chakra today, but well, the amount of chakra he has…he has Jonin level reserves already. He's going to be a monster with more chakra then even Kisame Hoshigaki at this rate."

The Third Hokage's eyebrows raised in surprise, before he sighed fondly. "Of course…an Uzumaki Jinchuriki. And he's had his burden since birth, constantly expanding his chakra capacity. I should have known." He shook his head, "Anything else I should know about him?"

The doctor shook his head, "One of his arms seems to have been broken, but it's already healed. He should be physically fine by morning. Chakra wise…he shouldn't use any for the next two days, but apart from that, he'll be fine."

Hiruzen nodded, "Thank you, please let me know when he wakes." The man nodded. "Dog, Weasel, stay here and guard Naruto please."

When Naruto woke the next day Hiruzen was already there. "How are you feeling Naruto-kun?"

"I, I think I'm fine." Naruto answered quietly.

Hiruzen immediately grew worried, it wasn't like Naruto to be quite and depressed sounding. "Hey, Naruto-kun, I brought you something." He unsealed a steaming bowl of ramen and handed it to Naruto, who instantly brightened.

"Thanks Jiji! Itadakimasu!" He cheered, immediately digging into the bowl. Within moments Naruto had eaten the entire bowl.

Hiruzen smiled, "Can you tell me what happened last night?"

Naruto shrugged, "I got caught by a mob again. One of them was a Chunin…then it was hot." He looked at Hiruzen pleadingly, "He said I was the Kyuubi, was he telling the truth? Am I really the demon fox?"

"No!" Hiruzen vehemently denied it. "You are Naruto Uzumaki, not the Kyuubi!"

"But why?" Naruto asked brokenly.

"Because some people are ignorant and foolish. I wasn't going to tell you this until you were a Gennin, but you contain the Kyuubi." Hiruzen began explaining. "You see the Kyuubi, as a being made entirely of solidified chakra, cannot be killed through normal means. Instead the Yondamie sealed it into the only available container, the only Uzumaki living in the village. You are not the Kyuubi, rather you are its prison, its jailor. You are a hero, as you are the one who holds the beast back, even if unconsciously."

"Then why do they…?" Naruto began.

"Because Fuinjutsu, the sealing arts are difficult and widely unknown to civilians. They let their fear and hate rule them, rather than think or listen to those who know more." Hiruzen explained with a sigh.

Naruto thought for a moment before nodding, "Alright I'll just have to prove them wrong then! I'll become Hokage and then the'll have to recognize that I'm me not the Kyuubi!" Hiruzen smiled fondly at Naruto. "Hey Jiji? What actually happened? What was so hot?"

Hiruzen frowned, "I'm not entirely sure to be honest. Somehow you managed to create a hailstorm, lightning, and what looked like lava and a cloud of poison. I suppose it is possible that you have a bloodline that just activated, but I don't know of one that would do all of those…" After thinking about it for a moment he said, "Tell you what. At the end of the week I'll get someone to test you chakra affinities, and see if the doctors can find anything signifying a bloodline, and from there we'll decide how you'll train. What do you say?"

"Yatta!" Naruto cheered.

"Good, now just one more thing. No using chakra for the next few days, doctor's orders. You're chakra network was stressed last night, so you need to give it time to heal." Naruto nodded in agreement, overall this week was looking up.


	2. 2: A Change in the Winds

**Hey Frost here. I'm telling you I don't own nothin, I don't even own my car, so how would I own Naruto? Anyway, this is the second chapter of Naruto of the Disaster and I...didn't get any techniques from the last chapter. So, um, anybody? Please? I'm not really the best at creating techniques so please either leave a comment or PM me. Also, I need at least one OC for when Naruto becomes a Gennin, so if you have someone you'd like in send me a PM and I'll consider it. As long as they don't have a game breaking ability such as the** **Sharingan, Rinnegan, or Mokuton.**

Chapter 2: A Change in the Winds

It was two days after the incident, and Naruto was bouncing off the walls in anticipation. He wanted to learn how to use his powers and become super strong! He had, finally decided he needed to go and bug the old man until he caved in, but as he opened his door, "Jiji!" The boy yelped and jumped backwards, not expecting someone right outside his door.

The Hokage smiled at Naruto, "Hello Naruto-kun. You weren't thinking about bugging me to train you were you?"

"Um…noooooo." Naruto tried. At the old mans blank stare he fidgeted, "Maybe?"

Hiruzen shook his head and sighed in exasperation. "Oh Naruto…in any case come on, we'll be going to one of the training grounds for this." Naruto cheered and ran over to the Hokage. Immediately the pair disappeared in a sunshin.

After a couple more sunshins the pair was in a training ground which had a pond and some trees over on one side. Naruto immediately ran to the nearest tree and threw up on it, his body unused to such high speeds. The Hokage sweatdropped, ' _oops, I forgot he wasn't used to that yet…_ '

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked in concern.

Naruto straightened and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "H-hai. I'm good, Believe it!"

Hiruzen chuckled, "Good, good." ' _Kami, it's just like a young Kushina all over again._ ' Just then another ninja sunshined into the training grounds. "Ah good, Weasel, do you have the items I requested?"

The weasel masked ANBU nodded, and held out some pieces of paper and, "Is that a needle?" Naruto asked warily.

Hiruzen smiled at Naruto, "Don't worry, just two small vials of blood for the testing, and then we can get onto the more fun parts of training."

In the end it was a bit more hassle then that, Naruto _really_ didn't like needles, and it took nearly an hour to catch him and keep him still long enough to draw his blood. Now Naruto was sitting and sullenly glaring up at Hiruzen, who sighed. "Alright Naruto, what we are going to do now is test your chakra affinities. To do this we will use this chakra paper. What you do is channel a bit of chakra into the paper, and then watch what happens. If it splits it is wind, if it crumples it's lightning, if it turns to dust then it's earth, if it becomes damp it's water, and if it burns it's fire."

To demonstrate he channeled a bit of chakra into it, causing it to split into four pieces which then further showed the reactions of the other four elements. "As you can see I have a high affinity for each of the elements, although that is only due to training. When I was your age I had only the wind and fire elements. Alright, now it's your turn."

Naruto nodded and looked at it before looking up, "Um…how do I channel chakra?"

Hiruzen facepalmed, he'd forgotten that he wasn't talking to a Gennin, or even an academy student. Naruto had never actually been taught how to use his chakra. "Alright, first make this seal, it will help you concentrate on your task." He spent a moment correcting Naruto's attempt, before nodding. "Now concentrate, look inwards and try to find your chakra. It feels different to everyone, but it should be rather noticeable. Once you find it, you need to latch onto that feeling, and drag it to the surface."

Naruto nodded and took on a look of intense concentration. After a couple moments he felt, something. He could only describe it as a maelstrom, a lazily swirling whirlpool of warmth. He tried pulling on it, but that felt as though he was trying to catch smoke, so instead he tried to redirect it, and funnel it out. As he did so he unknowingly produced an aura of swirling blue chakra around him, and his eyes glowed bright blue, before it died down. He panted, tired but excited. "I did it!"

"Indeed you did Naruto, now remember that feeling and draw less when you try to push it into the paper." Hiruzen instructed. Inwardly he thought, ' _That was a rather impressive amount of chakra, if anything I think our estimates were low. Although…perhaps rather than Kushina's chains his more dense chakra manifests as an aura. This will bare further experimentation._ '

Naruto pushed a small amount of chakra into the paper, and watched in interest as it was violently sheared into several pieces. One piece ignited, and a second turned to water. A third turned to rock, which then shattered, and a fourth crumpled into a tiny ball. A fifth dissolved in acid, and a sixth turned to lava which quickly cooled. A seventh turned to sand and blew away, and an eighth was shredded even further until nothing was left. "Um…what does that mean?"

"I think, and I could be wrong mind you, but I think that you might have such an affinity due to a new bloodline. There are bloodlines for ice, acid, and lava, but I've never heard of anyone who had all of those and sand. Based on what I saw yesterday, I think your bloodline might be something along the lines of creating natural disasters. Hail storms, blizzards, lightning storms, volcanos, sand storms, poisonous clouds, tornados, perhaps even hurricanes and earthquakes."

"Yatta! That's so cool! I'm awesome!" Naruto cheered. "Will you teach me Jiji? Will you? Please!"

Hiruzen sighed, "Not me Naruto. However, I believe I will need to get you a tutor…so…hm…I will have to think further." After a moment he looked at Naruto, "Tell you what, I will create a training schedule for you today, and tomorrow we will recruit a tutor for you, deal?"

Naruto thought for a moment, then nodded, "Deal!"

The next day Naruto once more was taken to a training ground by the Third Hokage. This time however, it was a small field with a concrete structure in the middle. Naruto looked around in confusion. Seeing this, Hiruzen decided to explain. "You've been living in that run down apartment for years, and recently I noticed the thing looks a bit…structurally unstable. So I decided, since it needs to be demolished or some lengthy repairs, I could give you an early birthday present. This bunker was originally well outside the village, but since we expanded it has since become a bit…unused. Structurally speaking its in great shape, but it hasn't been used since I was a Gennin. It's yours now."

He handed Naruto a piece of paper, a deed signed over to Naruto for the bunker and the training ground above it. Naruto's eyes teared up, and he launched himself at the Hokage, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, jiji."

The Hokage smiled, "It's the least I can do Naruto. Now I have decided who your tutor will be for the four years. Weasel?" The ANBU appeared from the tree-line. "You may remove your mask Weasel. Naruto, he will be your tutor for the next few years, he may be young, but he is an accomplished ANBU Captain, so listen to him."

Naruto nodded and the Hokage smiled at him, before disappearing in a sunshin. Naruto turned towards the now unmasked ANBU, examining him. He wore black Shinobi sandals, black pants, and a short sleeved black shirt. Over that was a dark grey flak vest, and a pair of dark grey arm guards. Over his back was a katana. "My name is Itachi Uchiha, you may call me Itachi-sensei or Uchiha-sensei, I do not care which." He spoke in a monotone.

Naruto nodded, "Nice to meet ya Itachi-sensei!" He grinned up at the ANBU member. "Ne Itachi-sensei? What are you going to teach me first?"

"Today I am going to push your body to its limit, with an increasing number of exercises. Once that is done we will know exactly how much you can take per day. The actual training shall start tomorrow, and we shall begin with Taijutsu." Itachi explained. "Now start with doing as many push-ups as you can in one minute. Start."

 **Alright so some people might be a bit mad that I'm having Itachi be Naruto's teacher. Stay with me and I'll explain. Itachi is able to, and probably has, copied techniques of all of the main elements with his Sharingan. Naruto is capable of using all five of the normal elements, and several of the sub-elements, in order to create natural disasters. I wanted someone who'd be able to teach him to control it, but I didn't want to introduce** **Kakashi into the story yet. Also, just because Naruto seems rather powerful...he really isn't. He has the potential to be an army killer, but he can't control it yet at all. Instead, he will occasionally 'leak', if you will, in the form of miniaturized disasters. So while Naruto will eventually be able to cause massive earthquakes and call down storms of fire...that will be far in the future. Just wanted to say that before anyone complains, Frost out.**


	3. 3: The TortuhTraining Begins

**Hey Frost here, with the third chapter of Naruto of the Disaster. I own nothing, seriously, nothing... I'll be honest, this chapter doesn't have much, and I believe that next chapter will be far more interesting, but there is important stuff here, so...yeah. Also, still no techniques, please give me some! I'm not the best at coming up with them, so please give me suggestions. Anyway, enough of my rambling, just read the chapter.**

Chapter 3: The Tort...uh...Training Begins

Naruto collapsed, utterly exhausted, onto his bed. His new sensei, Itachi Uchiha, was both a perfectionist, and a slave driver. He didn't expect him to get everything right the first time, but he expected Naruto to spend all his free time (a very large amount of time indeed) practicing until it was mastered. He had, after the first day of testing, begun teaching Naruto the katas of the academy Taijutsu style. Despite it being basic, and not especially difficult, Itachi had demanded perfection. He had also decided that Naruto wasn't strong, flexible, or fast enough for him, and so he made him do tons of exercises, all while wearing weights!

In addition to the Taijutsu and physical training, Itachi had also began teaching him how to throw shuriken and kunai. And finally, he had begun teaching him to use his chakra. They had quickly determined that Naruto's chakra was not only massive in quantity, but was also far more potent then normal. Naruto would never be able to use the basic clone technique that the academy taught because even if he could pull out such a small amount of chakra, he wouldn't be able to dilute it enough. This meant that he would be pretty useless at Genjutsu, although some of the less difficult ones would be possible. However, it also made him the worst enemy of a Genjutsu master. Because Naruto had so much chakra, and because it was so potent, weaker Genjutsu would just slide off, not able to find a way into his chakra system. More powerful Genjutsu would affect him less as well, although he'd still have to notice them. More importantly however, was breaking the Genjutsu.

 _*Flashback no Jutsu*_

 _Naruto was standing a few feet across from Itachi, who was sitting on a boulder. "One of the most important skills for you to learn is how to dispel Genjutsu. There are three main ways to do so, although none of them are foolproof. The first, and least recommended way, is to cause yourself enough pain to break out of the illusion. This is often done by stabbing oneself with a kunai or by bitting the tongue." Itachi lectured. "The second way is to briefly halt your chakra flow, which usually causes to Genjutsu to lose its grip on you. I do not believe it is possible for you to do this. Most people who do so block the equivalent of a stream or river for a millisecond. For you, it would be attempting to block an ocean."_

 _"_ _So what can I do then Itachi-sensei? I don't want to stab myself every time I get caught in a Genjutsu!" Naruto asked in worry._

 _"_ _You can use the third method. It is the least used, because it wastes chakra, but it shouldn't be much of a problem for you. Rather than attempt to stop your chakra, you instead pulse it. You gather an amount of chakra and then pulse it around you, pushing the Genjutsu away as you do so." Itachi explained. "I'm going to place a small Genjutsu on you to make everything look pink, I want you to attempt to break it."_

 _Naruto nodded excitedly, and Itachi ran through a short sequence of hand seals. Naruto blinked, nothing had happened. ''Um…Itachi-sensei? Was something supposed to happen?"_

 _"_ _Everything should be pink, why?" The ANBU captain asked curiously._

 _"_ _Cause nothings changed, I don't think it worked." Naruto told him, rather confused._

 _The ANBU blinked, but ran through a second set of seals, and when nothing happened a third. Finally a tree grew up in front of Naruto and from it sprouted branches to bind him. "Kai!" Naruto shouted, and a solid wave of blue energy washed over them. The Genjutsu shattered, Itachi cried out in pain and went to cover his eyes and the wave continued past them. Later the pair would be told that the wave had washed over nearly five miles before dissipating._

 _"_ _Itachi-sensei! Are you okay?" Naruto asked frantically._

 _Itachi nodded, "Fine, I had my Sharingan on, I wasn't expecting so much chakra all at once." Then he frowned, "Well…I think we can safely say that you are immune to weaker Genjutsu. In addition, so long as you know you are in a Genjutsu, you should be able to dispel it unless it is incredibly powerful."_

 _*Flashback no Jutsu: Kai*_

All of a sudden, a Weasel masked ANBU appeared in Naruto's window. "Sensei?" Naruto questioned tiredly.

"I have been given a mission, so I shall be gone for the next week. I expect you to keep to the schedule I have given you. If you need any help, I have asked Chunnin Anko Mitarashi to be available to assist you." Itachi's monotone voice explained, before he disappeared.

Naruto sighed tiredly, and mumbled, "Hai sensei…" He was asleep before his head hit his pillow.

Itachi was speeding through the trees. His mission was rather simple, but he had an odd feeling. It wasn't exactly the feeling he got when a mission was going to go completely FUBAR, but it was similar. Something was going to go wrong, and he just knew it was going to involve him.

Behind him were his team, another ANBU, and a pair of Chunnin. The ANBU sped up until she was leaping beside him. "Taicho? Can you go over the mission again? Something doesn't feel right."

Itachi spared only the smallest glance at his second-in-command, Yugao Uzuki, or as he usually called her, Cat. Her long purple hair streamed behind her from the speeds they were moving at, and a pensive look was on her face. "Recently several caravans have been raided, and the civilians who reported it believe it to be a demon. The Shinobi guarding the last caravan agreed that it could be a demon, but said it could have been a powerful ninja. We have a general area that the attacks have happened, so we have a 30 mile stretch of road to search around."

"And the attacks themselves?" Yugao asked.

"Each attack starts with a cold, unnatural fog rolling in. After that, aggressors are taken out from afar, usually frozen or knocked out from behind. No one's seen anything more than an indistinct shape, although one of the ninja got enough of a look to confirm that the attacker was female. Once the fog leaves, the only trace of the attacker is a layer of frost and occasionally snow on the ground around the attack. No footprints, no trail, not even enough of a scent to follow." Itachi recounted.

"What are they taking?" Yugao asked curiously.

"Nothing of much importance, food, soap, and furs mostly. Nothing that really is worth much, not until the last caravan anyway, a rather large sapphire was stolen, along with the usual items." Itachi shrugged.

"I don't know, but it doesn't feel right. A Yuki-Onna wouldn't steal that kind of stuff, and it's far to warm around here for one of them anyway. I can't think of any other types of ice demons that would live around here, and especially not ones that would steal that kind of stuff." Yugao mused, "So it's probably not an actual demon, but just civilian superstition."

Itachi nodded, "Yes, but it also doesn't fit with a missing nin, the only really valuable thing to be stolen was the sapphire. A missing nin, would have at the least stolen money." Yugao nodded in agreement.

"Hey Uchiha-san! I think I might have found something!" One of the Chunnin called.

The others stopped and backtracked to where the Chunnin was kneeling. Itachi looked over his subordinates for the mission, Iruka Umino, the one who had found the clue, had his brown hair in a short ponytail. Aside from that, he was rather unremarkable. The other, Mizuki, was also rather unremarkable, standing out only due to his white hair and the pair of Fuma Shuriken on his back.

Itachi made his way to Iruka and crouched, a single footprint, definitely female, and bare. But the real clue was that the area surrounding it was wet and cool, despite the area being rather warm and dry. Itachi nodded, "Well spotted. We'll search the area, and if we find nothing here we'll go the way this footprint suggests.

Back in Konoha, Naruto had been training for an hour already. Even though Itachi-sensei wasn't there, he didn't want to slack off. He shuddered to think of how his sensei would punish him if he found out he'd slacked off. Despite always speaking in a monotone, he could be damn scary and was surprisingly sadistic with his punishments for slackers.

Suddenly Naruto yelped and jumped backwards. A single kunai had imbedded itself where his foot was only seconds before. A rather beautiful woman exited the forest besides the training grounds. Her purple hair was up in a spiky ponytail, and her shirt was made of mesh. "Well, at least you aren't completely useless."

"Who the heck are you?" Naruto questioned, ready to bolt if she proved hostile.

"You can call me Anko-sama, Uchiha-san asked me to stand in for him while he was on his mission. So today, you have two options. Dodge the pointy objects, or pain!" Immediately she was throwing kunai at him, making him curse and run about trying to dodge the knives.

As Anko threw the kunai, she would occasionally call out advice, but mostly she let him learn to dodge by his own instincts. As she did she noted that he was already decent at dodging, and he was learning quickly. He couldn't dodge her more serious throws, and he couldn't even track the kunai if she really threw them, but she was constantly having to try a bit harder.

"Here's the deal brat, we'll do this everyday for an hour, until you can get hit less then ten times, and then we'll move onto a game I like to play. It's called 'Run like hell or get eaten by the giant snake', you'll love it, I'm sure!" Anko told him.

"Dammit! Why are all my sensei crazy, sadistic, and trying to stab me!" Naruto cursed.

"It's more fun that way!" Anko replied brightly.

"That was a rhetorical question!"

By the end of the day, Naruto was once again exhausted. Anko's idea of teaching was very much 'learning on the job'. Aside from having been stabbed by hundreds of kunai over the course of an hour, he'd been nearly eaten by her summoned snake dozens of times. After that she beat him into the ground in the guise of a spar. And he was going to have to do this for at least two more days!

Anko was sitting at home, drinking sake from the bottle and eating a plate of dango. As she did so, she mused on the brat she'd been tort…uh…training earlier that day. She knew who he was of course, anyone who'd been old enough knew that. Uzumaki Naruto, container of the Kyuubi. He wasn't that bad, for a brat anyway.

He was decent enough, and she'd noticed that he constantly got better while battling. In fact, Anko had a hunch that if a fight went on long enough, Naruto would eventually win just because he constantly learned from doing. He took his failures and victories, learned what he could from them, and integrated it smoothly into his fighting.

In addition, his stamina was amazing, and despite her stabbing him quite a bit, he'd healed without even a scar to show for it. "Heh, Naruto Uzumaki, I'll be keeping an eye on you… You'll might be the most interesting thing I've seen around Konoha in years."

 **So yeah, not much in terms of really moving the plot forwards, but everything is needed. Also, I'd like to clarify a few things. First, Naruto is not completely immune to Genjutsu, weaker ones don't affect him while he has most of his chakra. However, some D-Rank, and just about anything C-Rank and above will affect him. Also, yay for Anko! Anyway, remember to leave a review about what you think, Frost out.**


	4. 4: Frozen Fox

**Frost here with chapter four of Naruto of the Disaster. Yes, that's right, I'm finally updating this! Saying that, chapter five still isn't finished yet, cause my muse is irritating like that. Anyway, this chapter introduces an OC given to me by Korin Dragoon.**

 **I'd like to remind everyone again that I own nothing but the idea for this story.**

Chapter 4: Frozen Fox

It had been three days since the four Shinobi had seen the footprint. Despite that, they were no closer to finding their target than before. Who or whatever it was had left no other evidence that they could find. No more footprints, no unnatural ice or wet spots, not even damaged plants. They had searched around about twelve miles of road and the area surrounding it, but nothing. Itachi still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong however.

Naruto was running in terror, being chased by a gigantic snake. It was the time of day that Anko made him play what she called 'Run like hell or get eaten by the giant snake.' He had actually proven himself to be very good at it, capable of running faster and longer than Anko had expected of a kid his age. While the snake wasn't really trying, and was ordered to not actually hurt the boy, he still was doing quite well.

He had also proven more adept at dodging weapons than she'd expected, and had quickly improved further. However his combat skills…sorta lacked. Oh he didn't suck or anything…but he hadn't been taught practically anything yet. When it came to chakra techniques, he knew nothing but how to dispel genjutsu. For taijutsu he had no style, barely even being a brawler, and he wasn't nearly fast or strong enough to be a real threat to anyone older than him. He knew no kenjutsu, and frankly Anko hardly knew any herself. Despite all that, he was fairly accurate with both kunai and shuriken, though nowhere near what was needed to be a Shinobi.

After another ten minutes of Naruto fleeing from a giant snake Anko yelled out, "Alright that's enough! Brat get over here, you've got a five minute break and then I'll start working you on your next assignment." Naruto jogged slowly over to her before flopping on the ground tiredly.

"Alright so here's what's going to happen. Once your break is up you're going to begin attempting surface clinging, or as it's more commonly called, tree walking. This technique is extremely useful, but for whatever reason is no longer taught at the ninja academy." Anko started.

"Ne Anko-sensei? If it's so useful than why isn't it taught at the ninja academy?" Naruto asked curiously.

Ankh shrugged, "No clue brat, the academy has dropped it's standards since the Kyuubi attack, but that's a discussion for another time. In any case, tree walking has two main uses. The first thing it's used for is refining chakra control. In addition to that however, it's also useful for sticking to just about any solid surface, allowing one to get to places that would otherwise be difficult or impossible to get to. It also allows for the use of tree hopping, a traveling method we Shinobi use to move quickly and unseen through the treetops."

Naruto nodded, "Okay, how do I do it?"

"You must gather chakra into your feet, and then use it to stick to a surface. If you use too much chakra you'll get blasted off, or even break the tree. Conversely, if you use too little chakra you don't stick and fall. It requires you to constantly emit a certain amount of chakra from one spot, most often the feet, although any part can technically do so." Ankh explained. She tossed Naruto a kunai. "I want you to try it brat, and to mark how high you get on the tree with this." Naruto nodded excitedly, this would be much better than dodging kunai and snakes!

Itachi sighed, resisting the urge to facepalm. He had been right, something did go wrong, and it had involved him.

 _*Flashback no Jutsu—two hours before*_

 _"_ _Taicho, I've got something." Yugao called. He immediately moved next to her and she gestured to what she was looking at. "Another human footprint, and it matches the last one. There's also a broken branch and some crushed grass not far from here."_

 _Itachi nodded and silently activated his Sharingan, noting the faint traces of chakra in the footprint and still hanging in the air. "It would appear we've found a trail, they were here no more than three hours ago, chakra's still in the air." He glanced at the other three, "I'll take point. Iruka, left flank. Mizuki, right flank. Yugao, rear."_

 _The group continued, mostly silent, following Itachi's lead. Every once and a while they'd note a bit of broken bark, bruised plants, or even a footprint. Slowly the chakra trail gained strength, making Itachi confident that they had finally found their quarry._

 _Unknown to them however, their target was crouched up in a tree behind them, watching as they followed the trail she'd laid. A mischievous smile spread across her face as she followed behind them. She was going to have fun with these ninja!_

 _Itachi slowed as he reached a clearing. The whole area was full of their target's chakra, but so far he'd seen nothing else of their target. Unfortunately when the group had reached the center of the clearing he realized why. A thick, cold, fog sprung up in seconds and a light girlish giggle floated through the clearing. "Welcome Shinobi-san! Have fun!" The words seemed to come from every direction, whoever was doing this was skilled._

 _A moment later he dodged out of instinct, and a snowball whizzed by him. He blinked, surprised by the seemingly harmless, and impossible, attack, before dodging two more. A final giggle echoed around them, and the fog evaporated quickly. Itachi glanced around and saw what those snowballs had done to the trees they had hit. A wide band around each tree had been frozen. Sighing, he looked at his teammates. Mizuki had ice around his right shoulder and lower left arm, while Iruka's feet had been frozen to the ground. Yugao had, like himself, dodged the attack._

 _Iruka looked sheepish, "Didn't jump quite fast enough, but I dodged the last one when I fell over."_

 _Mizuki growled in irritation, "I can't move my shoulder, would one of you please help me out?" Yugao sighed and moved to assist the two frozen Shinobi._

 _Once the two chunin had been defrosted they once more followed the girls trail, but now they were finding actual problems. Piles of snow would appear from nowhere and rain down on them, freezing whatever they touched, tripwires holding branches back to whip out at them, patches of ice appearing on the tree branches right before they landed, things of that nature. So far, Mizuki had, either through chance or design, taken the brunt of the traps. He'd slipped and fallen twice, gotten hit in the crotch by a tree branch once, got deer dung splattered on his jacket, and frozen solid no less than five times._

 _Finally they appeared in another clearing, this one already filled with fog. A girl's voice echoed around them, "You are persistent…this is kinda fun! But it's time for you to go home now Shinobi-san, so…" Without warning snowballs began whizzing by them. Yugao got hit once, in the lower leg, but it didn't slow her down. Mizuki took one directly to his chest, and growled in anger._

 _"_ _Stop these childish games!" He yelled in irritation, grabbing and throwing one of his fuma shuriken. A startled 'eep!' sounded in front of them and then Iruka yelled in pain. A moment later Mizuki was frozen in a block of ice after having a ton of snow dumped on him. Only seconds later the fog cleared, revealing a girl collapsing in front of them._

 _*Flashback no Jutsu: Kai*_

Itachi sighed. He had tied the girl up and sat her against a tree, while Yugao got to work on defrosting Mizuki, for the sixth time. As she worked he looked over Iruka and determined that he'd been lucky. Whatever had hit him had come from the wrong direction, so the cut wasn't bad. It would probably scar, but there was no real damage. Once he was sure his team was fine he examined the girl they'd caught.

She was completely nude to start with, showing that she was not some village girl…unless she'd been lost in the forest for quite some time. The girl was around four foot, six inches tall, and her white hair hung down to around her butt, curling at the ends slightly. A pair of curled strands hung over her shoulders and her bangs were over her left eye. She was tanned, showing how long she had been in the forest without clothes, and was slender, yet well muscled. Her most striking features however were the pair of black tipped fox ears on top of her head and the four black tipped fox tails sprouting from her rear.

It was obvious the girl wasn't a human, but rather a kitsune, and specifically an ice aligned one. Frankly that was rather rare, kitsune weren't common to begin with, and then most of them were fire aligned. Suddenly the girl's nose wrinked, and she sneezed, before yawning cutely and opening her slitted ice blue eyes. "Eep!"

Itachi sighed, "Okay miss kitsune, I'm going to need you to answer a few questions for me.

Naruto yelled in frustration, he still couldn't stick to the stupid tree! Each time he tried he slipped off or, more commonly, took a chunk out of the tree. He'd already blasted a few dozen trees apart by doing so. In fact, he was getting so irritated that it was becoming harder and harder for him to pull small amounts of chakra rather than large bursts.

Finally he yelled and punched the tree he'd been working on. Instantly a ten foot section of the tree, along with about thirty feet of forest behind it, was disintegrated by a blast of intense flames. Naruto yelped and Anko leapt into action with a water technique to ensure the fire didn't spread.

"Alright brat, what the hell was that?" Anko glared at him.

Naruto stared at where the trees had been only seconds before. "I, I don't know…I have no idea how or why that happened!"

Anko scrutinized him closely for a second before saying, "I'd say that you either have some kind of bloodline, or an affinity to fire more powerful than anything ever seen before."

Naruto nodded, "I have a bloodline, jiji said it's something along the lines of creating natural disasters."

Anko nodded and frowned in contemplation, "Well that blast of fire could easily start a forest fire, so I suppose you've got that down. Why didn't you show me that technique before?"

"Cause it's not a technique. It just burst out…I don't even know how to do that!" Naruto protested.

Anko frowned, "Hm…I think I know what the problem might be. Sometimes, people who awaken their bloodline early have difficulty controlling it, and will accidentally activate it without meaning to. Of course judging by this? It's far more dangerous for you than for others, probably since you have such a large chakra pool, and an already destructive bloodline."

"Well, how do I stop that from happening again?" Naruto asked, not wanting to do that again. "I mean, what if I accidentally did that while inside a building? I don't want to accidentally destroy something…or kill someone."

Anko nodded absently, lost in thought. "Seems to me," She started, "the best way to do this would be learning to control your emotions. It'll probably be more likely to activate when you are feeling things like anger, frustration, or irritation. Maybe even when you're happy…although I doubt that. It'll probably be rather difficult to get a hold on, 'specially since it's probably not going to do the same thing every time."

"Control my emotions? What do you mean?" He was confused.

Anko looked sheepish, "To be honest, I'm not really the best to ask about this. I'm not very good at controlling my emotions…I think you should ask Uchiha-san about it, he probably knows better than I would." Naruto nodded and she clapped. "Alright then, no sense in just standing about. Continue on with the exercise, and try not to get too irritated with it. It gets harder the more chakra you have, so naturally it's going to be a while before you master it."

Naruto sighed, "Hai Anko-sensei."

Itachi looked at the girl, keeping his face expressionless as he watched her squirm. "Name?"

"Y-yuki." The girl stammered meekly.

"Clan?"

Yuki shrugged as best she could, "Yuki doesn't know, Yuki never knew them."

Itachi sighed softly, "Why have you been attacking caravans?"

She pouted, "How else is Yuki gonna get soap…"

"And it didn't occur to you to just go into town?" Itachi asked, eyebrow raised. She mumbled something, "I didn't catch that, speak clearly."

"Yuki doesn't want to be treated like a monster alright!" She glared at him, "Yuki tried once, but people don't want someone who isn't like them around!" She sighed, "'sides, even if Yuki did Yuki doesn't have money. How would Yuki be able to get anything anyway?"

"And the sapphire?"

"The pretty blue rock? What about it?" She asked, tilting her head curiously.

"It's worth quite a lot of money." Itachi pointed out.

"Huh! Yuki just took it cause it was pretty…" Yuki looked shocked.

Itachi sighed, "Well, it's pretty obvious you aren't an enemy ninja, so I'm not going to take you in for a bounty. However, I can't allow you to continue robbing the caravans that come through here."

"She could always come to Konoha, I'm sure Uzumaki-san wouldn't mind putting up with her. Seems to me she's just as mischievous as he is." Yugao suggested. "Besides, everyone who's studied the history of the clans know that most of them came about due to demonic influence anyway. Civilians might not like her, but the clans shouldn't mind."

Itachi nodded, "Well Yuki-san?"

"W-will Yuki be accepted there?" She asked, nervous.

Itachi just looked at her, "I cannot say. However, I doubt my student would discriminate against you, and I know that Hokage-sama will not either."

"Are you just going to ignore that she attacked us!" Mizuki demanded.

Itachi looked at him cooly, "Most of her attacks were just pranks, nothing truly harmful. None of us were really injured, not until you retaliated with a potentially deadly attack…afterwords she responded by freezing you…not attacking you. Besides if anything, we could be said to have invaded her territory…be happy she is not a more aggressive species of youkai."

"Yuki'll come…but Yuki wants to get her stuff from her den first!" Yuki decided.

Itachi nodded, "Very well. Lead the way." He warily removed the ropes binding her, but she didn't try to run, just calmly walking off in one direction.

She half turned back towards him, "Come on! This way!"

 **Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a** **review. Also, I still haven't gotten any actual techniques from reviews, please give me some ideas, I'm not very good at creating techniques. Also, if you like this story, I would really appreciate it if you read and reviewed my other stories. Thanks again, Frost out.**


End file.
